


Hold Me Tightly

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, SKZ Imagines, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, kim seungmin - Freeform, kim seungmin angst, kim seungmin fluff, kim seungmin imagines, skz - Freeform, skz angst, skz fluff, skz kim seungmin, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids kim seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Angst, fluffWord count: 1.3kWarnings: Fear of thunderstorms, anxiety
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Hold Me Tightly

Jolting awake, you felt the house rattle from the intensity of the wind as thunder boomed outside. Lighting flashed through your curtains, illuminating shadows across your bedroom. You needed to get out of there, wanting to be as far away from the windows as possible. Chucking the covers off your body, you bolted towards the bathroom, the safest part of the house. Opening the bathroom door, you hid yourself inside, slamming the door shut behind you as you crouched in the corner. Hugging your legs to your chest, you tucked your head between your knees and rocked yourself back and forth. Trying your best to calm your racing heart, you took deep breaths.

_Breathe in…Breathe out…Breathe in…Breathe out…_

Another clap of thunder roared outside as you attempted to tuck yourself further into your body. Your chest tightened in fear. You felt like you were gonna be sick any moment now but you refused to move. You could hear your heartbeat thumping in your ears.

_It’s just a storm. You’re safe. Nothing’s gonna hurt you._

The thunder blared loudly, drowning out the sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door and entering.

Your best friend and roommate, Seungmin, was a heavy sleeper but even the sounds outside were enough to wake him. It didn’t register with him at first but the moment Seungmin realized what was happening, he darted out of bed and ran off towards your bedroom. Finding your bed empty, he sprinted to the only other place he thought you’d be during a time like this.

And that’s where he found you when he opened the bathroom door, crouched on the floor next to the tub, head down as you rocked yourself slowly. With caution, he approached you.

“Y/N,” Seungmin whispered. Your head raised from between your knees as your eyes landed on your best friend crouched in front of you. Seungmin’s heart broke at the sight of you, so vulnerable and afraid. Your eyes were glazed over as your lip quivered. He tenderly reached a hand out to you, placing it on your knee. “Y/N, you’re shaking,” Seungmin gasped. Acting quick, he pulled you into his lap, holding your head against his chest as he ran his fingers through your hair as an attempt to relax you. Closing your eyes, you tried your hardest to block out the blaring storm as you focused on his steady heartbeat and the way his hands ran over your head.

You’d almost relaxed in his hold when the sound of thunder roared once more, the loudest it had been all night. You felt the floors vibrate beneath you as silent tears streamed over your cheeks. Seungmin just tightened his grip on you, wanting to comfort you in any way he could. He knew how much you hated being vulnerable like this. You’d told him before about how it made you feel weak and helpless. But in that moment, you and him both knew how much you needed him so he began to think of anything possible that would distract and calm you until the storm passed.

Then he got an idea.

On nights where you struggled to fall asleep, you’d ask Seungmin to sing to you. You always told him how his voice soothed you so he figured he’d test your theory right now. Beginning to sing the first line of _Day6’s Letting Go_ , Seungmin’s voice echoed smoothly throughout the bathroom as he rubbed circles into your back to ease the tension in your body.

At first, your breathing remained heavy as tears relentlessly fell past your cheeks, your eyes screwed shut. Twenty minutes or so had passed as Seungmin continued to serenade you when he finally felt your body begin to relax in his arms. Your shaking had ceased as your breathing had slowly begun to return to normal. Leaning back in his hold, you looked up at Seungmin, who was already looking down at you. Concentrating on his voice, you waited as he finished the song and once he had, you gave him a small smile as his face mirrored your own.

“Do you feel better now?” Seungmin asked softly. You nodded weakly. “I think the storm has calmed down now.” You listened through the walls as only the sound of the rain bounced off the roof. You were so focused on Seungmin’s voice that you hadn’t paid any attention to the storm, not even sure when it had come to an end. _I guess that was the point_ , you thought.

“Do you want some tea?” Seungmin asked, you nodded again. Moving you from his lap, he stood from the floor before extending his hands out to you. You placed your hands in Seungmin’s as he lifted you from the ground. Leading you into the kitchen, you followed behind him, making sure to avoid looking out any windows so you wouldn’t get spooked any more than you already were. “Sit,” Seungmin instructed you as he went to boil some water on the stove top. You moved to sit on the counter next to him, watching him prepare your drinks.

Ever since the two of you had become roommates, you’d become best friends, sharing moments like these quite often. Usually, it was the other way around as you were the one who’d made the tea. If Seungmin was stressed, couldn’t sleep, or anything of that matter, you’d pull him into the kitchen and prepare him a hot cup of tea to ease his mind. It always worked for him, as it did for you. Over the years, he’d learned a thing or two from watching you to be able to make it himself, knowing exactly how much honey you liked in yours. 

Pouring the water over the chamomile bag, he allowed it to steep for five minutes before removing the bags and adding a tablespoon of honey to yours, stirring it well. Passing you your mug, you took in from his hands gingerly, bringing it up to your nose as the smell instantly calmed you. You sighed before taking a small sip, careful not to burn your mouth. Relief filled your body the moment the warm liquid ran through you. With half of the tea now gone, you looked up over your mug at Seungmin.

“Thank you, Minnie,” you said quietly. Seungmin looked up, startled at hearing your voice for the first time that night, as he offered you a warm smile.

“You don’t have to thank me, Bubs.” You tilted your head at him. “But you’re welcome,” Seungmin said. Finishing off the remnants of your tea, you handed Seungmin your mug as he placed it in the sink to wash tomorrow, along with his. Walking over to you, he opened his arms to give you a hug, your arms wrapping around his shoulders as your legs enclosed around his waist, hugging his body tightly to yours.

When Seungmin tried to pull away, you refused, only tightening your limbs around him. He chuckled lightly before placing his hands under your thighs, supporting your body as he lifted you from the counter. You rested your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes. Seungmin walked the two of you out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom. Placing your body on his bed, you opened your eyes, finally realizing you weren’t in your bed. You looked at him, confusion etched across your face.

“You can stay with me tonight, if you want,” Seungmin offered with a smile, brushing his hand across his neck awkwardly. You nodded before patting the spot next to you. Crawling under the covers, Seungmin opened his arms once more, allowing you to cuddle into his side. With your head on his shoulder, you threw an arm over his stomach while his arm respectively hugged your side. With the comfort of his embrace and the tea in your stomach, it didn’t take long for your eyes to droop, sleep fighting to take over you.

“Goodnight, Minnie.”

“Goodnight, Bubs.”


End file.
